The First Hotel to Stay Standing
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: Placed here until G Gundam gets its own section (it is the next to be dubbed, you know). Rain-centered, with episode two spoilers. Takes place in the hotel in Manhatten.


Disclaimers:  G Gundam is owned by Sunrise and distributed by Bandai it seems.

Author Notes:  In celebration of G Gundam's 2002 US release and my finally seeing some subs, I present to you, if I may, my first (completed) G Gundam fic.  If you have trouble following because of lack of knowledge of the characters, fear not!  Bandai shall be taking care of that shortly.  (I'm thrilled to death, can you tell?  After all, I am the self-proclaimed Irrational G Gundam Fangirl!  Woo!  Shining Finger!)

Ooh, one other thing, I'm working under the impression Rain dropped out of Med School because of the Kyoji thing, and plans to go back.  I have no idea if that's true to canon or not.

**The First Hotel to Stay Standing**

                "I must be crazy," she remarked as she exited the bathroom, "to let you do this."  The white heels of her shoes had clicked against the tile, but her steps were now muffled on the carpeting.  "What kind of doctor am I going to be if..." her voice trailed off as she noticed the patient was asleep.  "Ah, Domon, you look almost peaceful when you sleep."

                Rain Mikamura smiled softly at her charge, patient, partner, best friend and secret love all rolled into one as she dropped onto the bedside chair she had been sitting in before nature called.  She knew he was fine without looking him over to closely.  She'd done that already, when she first found him after the impromptu boxing match with Chibodee.  The American had landed a good punch to Domon's gut, but he was an experienced fighter and resilient.  

                Rain imaged she would have been frantic had it not been the--well, she'd lost count--time he'd done something to put his health at risk since their reaquantince.  A good thing she had medical training, then, in addition to mechanical.  By now, she knew to look him over first, add bandages wherever needed--and try not to blush when she had to touch him for _too long, but luckily Domon didn't need them often--and be sure to make sure his pupils were not dilated.  The occasional pill served merely as a precaution, to ease the part of her that loved him, that worried about him so._

                "Or maybe you're crazy," she remarked seated next to his bed.  Domon didn't stir; Rain wasn't surprised.  On a whim, she let her fingers play over a few of his straight, black locks.  "Chibodee Crockett was prepared for a boxing match against a champion.  Have you _ever boxed?"_

                Rain didn't get an answer, but she hadn't been looking for one.  Though she decided soon after becoming Domon's partner and mechanic for the Gundam Fight that answers would have been nice.  The only reply to personal questions Domon gave was to snap at the asker to mind their own business and stay out of his.  It didn't matter to him if she didn't mean to pry, she just wanted to know him as well as she had when they were children.  Rain wanted him to know that he could _trust her._

                Rain folded one arm across her lap and cupped her chin in the hand of the other as she stared at Domon.  She wanted him to know she cared about him.  What else could she do but stand by him?  Declare undying love?  Bah, she'd sooner leave the staff all together...

                Rain stood suddenly and crossed the room.  The sun was setting.  She was actually fairly thankful the day was over with.  It had been a long one.  She'd spent the morning tracking him down; she knew Domon had gone to New York, but it was a large, highly populated city.  Rain finally found him in a bar, no doubt flashing that photo of Kyoji.  Then he had disappeared.  Rain got a sinking feeling when she saw posters of Chibodee Crockett strewn about the city.  It took a few moments before she realized why she recognized him; he was Neo-America's Gundam Fighter and the man Domon had been sent to compete with in battle.

                The boxing match and what happened afterwards had been the last straw, however.  Domon was injured and three men in suits carrying heat had a mark on the Japanese Fighter's head.  Luckily, Rain was in the right place at the right time.  She was a good shot with a gun and easily de-armed Domon's American assailants.  He had looked at her then, as she asked him if he was all right, while his eyelids drooped.  Domon's fight against Chibodee's fist was a loosing one.

                With his hands engulfed in padded gloves, Domon had lost his edge, it seemed.

                He woke up an hour or so later.  By then, Rain, with the aid of Shining Gundam's Core Lander, had managed to haul the young man to a seedy hotel somewhere in Manhattan.  Soon after he awoke, a woman appeared to say that Chibodee Crockett accepted Domon's challenge.  

                It was a good sign, Rain decided, that Domon remembered making the challenge.  He was disoriented so soon after regaining consciousness; he didn't even know they were in New York until she told him.  He knew her name, though.

                When the message was given by the brown-haired American woman who managed to be both mousy and beautiful at the same time, the Japanese partners glanced at each other and nodded in unison.

                It dawned on Rain then, not for the first time, that the only time she and Domon seemed to connect was when it was time for the King of Hearts to prove just how he earned the distinction of the greatest martial artist of the colonies.  

                They spoke for a long time after the American made her leave.  But the only words that passed their lips were of the upcoming battle.  Rain offered no pity and no apologies to Domon, making a point not to mention 'their situation.'  Only the battle existed to Domon now; mentioning anything else would make him angry.

                Rain excused herself when nature called, somewhat disappointed.  Domon had not opened up to her in over ten years, but she thought perhaps they could have been regaining what they had as children.  When she returned, however, instead of sitting up in bed as he had been, with the blankets bunched around his knees, Domon was slumped over, asleep.  She smiled and turned to the window and the sky.

                Rain frowned as she watched the sunset.  The polluted sky dulled the colors and it hardly seemed worth viewing.  Rain twirled and re-situated herself so that she leaned against the window.  She blinked, feeling a yawn coming on and tried to stifle it, but in the end Rain had to relinquish to the impulse.  However early it was, it had been a long day and tomorrow promised to be one as well.

                As did every day in sight.

                Rain shuffled back to the bed, yawning once more.  After looking at Domon for a moment, she jabbed his shoulder.

                "Hey, move over."

                She blinked when he didn't respond.  Rain had always heard that martial artists were trained to be light sleepers, cat-like reflexes, and all.  She supposed then that it was a good sign that Domon slumbered heavily.  He must trust her on some sort of deep, subconscious level or something.  _Mental note: take more psychology courses.  _

                Not in any sort of mood to crawl around him--and especially not in that skirt of hers--Rain slid the chair to the foot of the bed.  For once, a random oddity of Domon seemed to benefit her.  Sleeping sitting up as he was, he only took up half of the near side of the bed.  

                "Good night, Domon," Rain said more to herself than her snoozing partner.  She pillowed her head in her arms and with the closing of her eyes, shut the world out.

                He was gone when she awoke.  She cursed and set off to do her job.  Yes, the days ahead would be long ones.  Long days and short nights in dingy hotels.  

                Hopefully, most would stay standing.       

**Sore de wa GUNDAM FIGHT!  Ready!  Go!**


End file.
